


Peeping Pennywise

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	Peeping Pennywise

         Today I had decided I was going to have a longer shower than usual.  It had been a while since I had just enjoyed a hot shower with some music.  Both my shower lights were on just so I could feel like a star on stage as I danced and sang in the shower.  Granted, it was just mostly hip swaying and the occasional foot tapping when I was washing myself but it was fun nonetheless.  I let my worries and stress wash away with the rest of the suds despite of the past weeks’ events.  Something had been killing again in Derry and I had a few brushed with it as well.  Pennywise. A clown who seemed like something trying to stay in a human disguise.  He would come out of nowhere to scare me when I would be out and about but vanish just as quickly.  I didn’t know if it would help but I had the house alarm set with everything locked. I know I certainly felt safer despite the feeling of someone there.  I just chalked up to paranoia from what happened days ago.

          I forgot to grab myself some clothes to dress into after my shower so I just walked around without any.  I laid down into bed and put a movie on.  Just something I had seen before so eventually I could rest.  I still couldn’t shake the feeling of being watch even after I had checked all the locks again.  I did my best to ignore the feeling and just let it sit at the edge of my emotions.  After rearranging the pillows a bit, I nestled down.  No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t fall asleep.  Since I had settled into bed there had that familiar feeling in my nether regions that I had hoped would have gone away.  I was getting exhausted so I figured I would just get it over with so I could sleep.

         I rolled over onto my back and let my hands run over my body.  I admit I always liked how soft my skin felt after a good shower.  I let out a sigh of relief as one of my hands cupped my breast and the other began to lightly tease my clit.  As I played with myself I was trying to decide if I wanted to actually hurry this up or enjoy it.  It had been some time since I had last thoroughly pleasured myself.  I chose to fully pleasure myself and went about teasing myself for some time.  When I turned my head towards the closet as I let out a gasp I could feel my heart beat instantly pick up when I saw golden eyes peering at me.  My hands froze where they were.  Should I move?  Should I scream?  It didn’t matter though as the large figure pulled itself out from the shadows.  It was Pennywise.

         As he stepped over to the bed with an animal like growling smile I flung myself from the bed.  I was so vulnerable and I didn’t have much in my room to grab to use to protect myself.  I grabbed the remotes to my television and DVD player and threw them at him with no avail. One missed completely and the others he just back handed away.  

         “You didn’t have to stop because of little old Pennywise.”  His arms went out as he walked closer.  I could see a large bulge pressing tightly against the fabric of his costume.  Soon I found myself backed against the wall.  “Unless you’d like some help.”  He stood in front of me, trapping me between him and the wall.

          “I-I don’t need any help.”  I tried to find a way out from my clown prison.  “Wh-What do you want from me?”  I decided to finally look up at him.  His eyes were a piercing yellow and drool was hanging from his plump red lips.

          “Wh-What do I want?” His voice mocked me and I heard a low rumbling sound come from his chest.  Every time he exhaled I smelt burnt sugar and popcorn.  “I was planning on devouring you.”  His hands reached out to me and began to slowly explore my body. I was too scared to move and I didn’t want to admit to myself that the feeling of his large hands on my body seemed to excite me more.  “The way you moved earlier, such a tease.  Was going to jump out and eat you but no.  A different hunger is what I have now.”  Large hands travelled to my butt and with ease he picked me up.  He turned around and carried me over back to my bed.  Why wasn’t I fighting back?

         “I-I’m fine now.  Thank you though.”  My hands pressed onto his chest.  The silk felt so smooth and cool against my skin.

         “No need to lie little one.  I can smell otherwise.”  He set me down and he loomed over me, drool dripping onto my chest.  “What I want now is to ravage you.”  One of his hands slid down to my clit and began to rub, occasionally sliding a finger in to massage inside.  I gripped onto his shoulders as I began to moan and whimper. “You want that too, don’t you little one?”  A low, gravely chuckle left his throat as he smirked.

         “Y-Yes.”  I managed to say.

         “Yes what?”  I couldn’t think his smirk could get more devious but it did.  He wanted to hear me say his name.  His fingers began to move quicker, my hands slamming down onto the bed as I let out louder moans.

         “Yes, Pennywise.  Please.”  I begged as I could feel the heat and coiling feeling of an orgasm building up.

          “That’s a good girl.”  His lips slammed into mine, drool dripped down my cheeks and jaw.

          His fingers slipped from inside and I let out a protested whimper.  The kiss broke and his lips began to travel down my body, stopping at my breasts. Both hands came up and began to massage them, a mix of gentle and rough as his tongue began to swirl around the sensitive flesh.  My hands found their way to the side of head, running through his hair.  Soon his hands left my chest to explore the rest of my body as his tongue continued to slobber over my skin.  Every part of me ached for him to be inside me.

         “Pennywise, p-please fuck me.”  I lifted his head back up to look at me so he could watch me beg. “Please.”

         “Are you sure?”  His face became level with mine and his sharp teeth seemed to gleam in the light coming from my television.  “As soon as you fully submit to me you’ll be mine.  Forever.”  Drool hung from his lip as he licked his teeth.

         “Yes.”  My hand cupped his cheek as I pulled him in closer to plant a kiss on him.  I broke the kiss and gazed into his red rimmed yellow eyes.  “Yes, Pennywise.”  All I could hear was his cackling and the sound of his pantaloons ripping after saying those fateful words.


End file.
